In interior spaces of transportation means, passenger seats and installations are often fastened on rails, which are arranged in or at a floor. Such rails usually comprise arresting means arranged in a raster, which allow a flexible fastening of the respective installations at a desired location. It is further known to change a seating density in a cabin of a transportation means through enlarging or reducing the distance between two seat rows following each other in a longitudinal direction. This distance is known as “seat distance” or “seat pitch”. Since usually a plurality of seat rows with a plurality of passenger seats arranged abreast is distributed in the cabin, the individual seat distances need to be maintained precisely, such that the desired passenger comfort as well as the desired utilization of the cabin are achieved.
The precise positioning of seat rows and other installations requires an exact acquisition of the distances between the respective installations, which is relatively complex. In particular with the rails being arranged on a floor, this requires a quite unergonomic handling of measuring devices kneeling on the floor. Particularly with larger passenger cabins, this can be very cumbersome, if cabin personnel have to conduct this process and cannot establish a routine, as the position changes are to be conducted rather seldomly.
DE 10 2008 006 947 A1 shows a system for a synchronous longitudinal displacement of a plurality of selected seats or seat rows in an aircraft, at which inter alia a drive device for displacing the seats is utilizable.